The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for tracking intrabody catheters and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for non-fluoroscopic tracking of intrabody catheters.
Systems and methods have been developed for non-fluoroscopic tracking of intrabody catheters, for example, for tracking a catheter during a cardiac procedure, such as intra-cardiac ablation.
Frederik H. M. Wittkampf, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,126 describes “A system and method are provided for catheter location mapping, and related procedures. Three substantially orthogonal alternating signals are applied through the patient, directed substantially toward the area of interest to be mapped, such as patient's heart. The currents are preferably constant current pulses, of a frequency and magnitude to avoid disruption with ECG recordings. A catheter is equipped with at least a measuring electrode, which for cardiac procedures is positioned at various locations either against the patient's heart wall, or within a coronary vein or artery. A voltage is sensed between the catheter tip and a reference electrode, preferably a surface electrode on the patient, which voltage signal has components corresponding to the three orthogonal applied current signals. Three processing channels are used to separate out the three components as x, y and z signals, from which calculations are made for determination of the three-dimensional location of the catheter tip within the body.”